


The Golden Apple (Part Two of Footprints! Knock Yuuri Up Week)

by DarkHebe (childofhebe)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of family fluff, AU of an AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Based on Footprints, Fingering, Incest, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rimming, mentioning of weird food combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhebe/pseuds/DarkHebe
Summary: Some kinds of love are immortal, especially when fueled by ancient golden apples and a lot of cuddling---Knock Yuuri Up week 2017Tuesday prompt: Cravings/LibidoKnock Yuuri Up Footprins AU, belonging to Kashoku





	The Golden Apple (Part Two of Footprints! Knock Yuuri Up Week)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> Glued together after less than six hours with my half boiled brain, but I think it's worth it.  
> Hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

As the summer changed into its second half, mama proceeded into the second trimester.   
  
At first, nothing seemed different from the first trimester. Vitaly spent every other morning in the bathroom, gently patting the back of his retching mate while hovering above the toilet, more specifically Nobuo’s toilet. Then he helped Yuuri to eat something and showered him with cuddles and praise until some color returned to the omega’s chubby face. Then he and Nobuo usually left the apartment to do their errands for oyabun, leaving Yuuri with two skilled guardians - Aiko and Mochi. Sometimes, Vitaly left alone, working on a big surprise for his mate and sister. And unborn child… His child inside mama. Oh, this was incredible for him, he still couldn’t believe his own happiness.   
Summer flew happily and fast. Nobuo wasn’t complaining about their stay at his place, it was more advantageous for him than for them. He liked to sleep till noon _(when they didn’t have a morning job)_ when Aiko woke him up with a full tray of breakfast food. Later, when he discovered Vitaly’s surprise, he insisted on helping him with it, making the work go smoother than Vitaly could have hoped. Nobuo kept saying things like: "I love you and your mother and your sister, but I will be so happy to get my place back when you leave. Something like an early Christmas present from me to myself!" But of course, Vitaly saw straight through this curtain.   
  
His mother was beautiful. More beautiful than ever. The way he carried himself, the way his belly grew, the way his smile became somehow kinder and happier, his voice and smell sweeter, the wrinkles around his eyes caused by years of torture smoothed, everything on him just shone and every look he shared with those honey-brown eyes froze Vitaly on the spot. Even the simplest thing Yuuri did, his perfect eyebrows slightly curling and cute little wrinkle between them forming whenever he stopped to think about something he just read in a book, the tip of his pink tongue licking the tip of his finger or the wooden spoon whenever he was cooking, his gentle smile and the way his face truly smoothed and youthened when petting Mochi, or talking with Aiko, or looking back at Vitaly _(when he caught him staring, often with his mouth slightly agape)_.    
The wonders those eyes did to his mind when Yuuri asked him for something. Anything. Glass of water, back massage, hug, kiss, cuddle, seppuku, anything that sweet voice asked him, anything those eyes wanted from him, he would do. It was like a siren’s call, like some sort of alpha command… Omega command? Or he was just so in love and his mother shone so much he started to lose his mind around him. Not that Vitaly cared. This was still the best thing that had ever happened to him. It all made him work harder.   
  
Summer wasn’t that hot this year, and Yuuri was still early in his pregnancy, so temperatures weren’t that uncomfortable to him. Smells and other people were, however. When they went out for a walk, the omega clung tight to Vitaly’s shoulder and covered his nose with a light scarf, avoiding the looks of people and smells coming from shops and stands as well as people’s pheromones and clothes. The only smell that never seemed to bother him, was the salty sea breeze. And, of course, he loved just to tuck his nose into Vitaly’s neck during the nights and take deep breaths of his alpha’s scent. On the verge of sleep, with their limbs tangled, Vitaly’s hands cradling Yuuri’s slowly growing stomach with his own offspring inside… Vitaly cherished those moments the most.   
  
\---   
  
“We are ready mama! Are you ready?” Aiko’s happy voice hit Yuuri’s ears and the omega smiled. They were all acting strange the whole morning, Aiko buzzing like a full beehive, Vitaly smiling a lot more than usual and showering Yuuri with kisses on the face, and Nobuo was awake and full of energy even before Yuuri, which never happened before. Yuuri tried to knowingly smile at each of them, to weaken their resolution of “not telling mama”, but this time he didn’t know what was going on. So after lunch, for which he devoured almost two full bowls of katsudon _(their baby was a little glutton)_ , they dressed him in outside clothes, tied the blindfold around his eyes and led him outside.    
At first, he thought the light sea scent is coming from the shirt he wore. Vitaly liked to dress Yuuri in his own clothes, to envelop his mate in his smell. It was old alpha nature written deeply in their genes, but when Viktor did it all those years before, Yuuri never enjoyed it. Now he did.   
But as the asphalt under his sandals changed to sand, Yuuri realized it isn’t coming only from the shirt. The sea was roaring just near him. Excitement crept down his spine. Where are they taking him…?   
Then, hard ground replaced the sand again, and Aiko asked him if he was ready.   
“Of course I am sweetheart,” Yuuri said, a smile creeping back on his lips. Vitaly’s gentle hands suddenly were around him, long fingers untying the blindfold’s knot, sweet breath on his ear.   
“I hope you’ll like it, mama.”   
The blindfold slipped down and Yuuri blinked to chase away halos and get used to sharp summer sun. As his eyesight cleared…   
  
“That’s… A beach house! Wh… How…”   
“It’s ours.”   
Two words whispered in his ear sealed the moment. Yuuri couldn’t help himself, he had to squeal with happiness and throw his arms around Vitaly’s neck, letting the alpha pick him up and turn around with him, both laughing.   
The tears of happiness stung in Yuuri’s eyes again.

 

\---

 

“Vitalik. Vitalik, wake up.”

The voice of his mate sounding distressed and a hand shaking his shoulder immediately brought him from sleep, almost as if someone slapped him. He quickly sat up on their bed, sniffing in the air for any invader’s scents, ready to fight and to protect his pregnant mate with his life if necessary.

The room was empty of any movement, only the late summer sea breeze toying with net curtains in front of the opened window. Yuuri knelt on top of the sheets, dressed in his thin nightdress with a cute pout on his lips and giving his overprotective son and mate an unimpressed look.

“Apple,” the command sound. Vitaly blinked.

It was more common than most would think. The omega would wake up in the middle of the night _(not every night, but still pretty often)_ , hungry and craving some specific food or food combination. Like three days ago, he woke up and wanted basil tea. Or the night before, french fries with vanilla ice cream. 

So Vitaly always got up and somehow, by some blessing, he never had to leave the house, or at least go too far for whatever strange thing his mom craved. He didn’t mind - when he had to leave the house, he could at least light a cigarette _(he knew it was a nasty habit, but he couldn’t help it, and since they moved into the beach house he hasn’t that many occasions to keep his habit alive anyway)_ , and as he discovered, there was almost nothing better than coming home full of fresh nicotine to see his mate back in his peaceful sleep. And it was always worth it. The blissful expression on Yuuri’s face, his eyes shining as he tasted and devoured the food he craved and his mate got for him. 

Plus, those salty-vanilla kisses weren’t bad at all.

 

This time, it was such a simple task it surprised Vitaly. Their counter always had apples. It was Vitaly who ate them most, just grabbing one for his own breakfast before starting to prepare Yuuri’s and Aiko’s bigger and more nutritious breakfast. He was a horrible cook, but breakfast was something he could do with some training. Also, a hungry, sleepy, and snappy pregnant omega was terrifying. Vitaly learned that the hard way.

But anything besides the simple breakfast task? No chance. 

Yuuri once asked, and really surprised Vitaly and himself, for borscht for dinner. So Vitaly volunteered to make it for Yuuri since omega had been paler than usual the whole day.

He ended up almost burning down the kitchen, and Aiko had to help him clean up and make the second batch. Aiko, who never stuck her pretty little nose into Russian territory.

 

“Okay, of course.” Vitaly smiled, took Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder and pressed a kiss on his palm. Yuuri’s unimpressed expression hadn’t melted the slightest. Vitaly almost started to worry, but then he remembered the fact that the omega is hungry. Yes, of course, as soon as mama bites into a juicy apple, this pout will change into the warm smile Vitaly loves so much. 

So he got up, heading for The Apple, his skin tingling under Yuuri’s stare.

He grabbed the biggest and reddest one, hoping it would please mama, and gently washed it under warm water. Splashing water onto his face as well, he returned to the bedroom.

The sight that awaited him almost knocked the apple from his hand.

 

Yuuri laid on his back across the bed, his hip facing Vitaly frozen in the doorway. One of his hands was casually folded behind his head, underlining the casual smile omega wore. The nightdress was gone, the omega’s beautiful body displayed for Vitaly’s eyes. Oh, wait… there it was, the nightdress gracefully folded around his plump belly, and leading down between Yuuri’s legs, hiding his cocklet. Omega’s hips were supported by nothing other than Vitaly’s pillow, legs slightly apart, giving a clear signal. Yuuri had his other hand cradling his belly, but as Vitaly entered the room, slowly and with subdued breath as if he was afraid he would scare off the beautiful nymph lying on his bed, Yuuri extended his hand towards his eldest son.

“I believe I made an expressive error,” Yuuri chuckled, visibly noticing the blush spreading across Vitaly’s cheeks and highlighting his cute summer freckles.

“I meant an apple... and you.”

 

Yuuri’s sex drive had been a full on rollercoaster the last few weeks. During the first trimester, they mostly cuddled, mama too weak and unwilling to try anything else. Also, the doctor said his pregnancy was very risky at this age, and Yuuri was afraid he would lose this baby. Vitaly was perfectly fine with it - cuddles were his jam after all.

But then the second trimester came, and his mother turned into a beautiful sex goddess. 

There were evenings Yuuri didn’t let Vitaly pull his dick out, constantly fucking himself on it, almost as if the omega was experiencing heat. There were nights when Yuuri dressed in Vitaly’s sweater _(and nothing else)_ , tucked his nose into Vitaly’s jaw and instantly fell asleep. There were nights... between. And then there were nights like this, full of surprises.

 

Vitaly almost tripped over himself, as he hurried to get on his knees between the legs of his mate. Like this, he almost couldn’t see his head over his belly, and it was so incredibly erotic sight it almost instantly gave him a full boner. He laid his hands on mama’s inner thighs, spreading them a little more. Yuuri gasped when the cold apple touched his sensitive skin. “G-give me the apple, Vitalik.” His hand stretched, taking the apple from Vitaly, but the alpha already didn’t care. Breathing deeply again, he removed the night dress from mama’s abdomen, dipped his tongue into the fresh slick, licking it up, tasting it and quietly moaning over the taste. Not so long after, he added his fingers, slowly stretching his mother inch by inch. Vitaly now straightened his back, leaned his head on his mother’s knee, listening to his cute moans, pants, and calls of his name with closed eyes, and then he granted himself a sight for gods - a flushed and clearly aroused Yuuri Katsuki. Something shiny and bubbly remained on his lips, and then Vitaly noticed the apple. Mama had already taken a bit of it, and now the rich juice decorated his lips. He hadn’t licked it down in between soft pants, another clear invitation. 

Oh, how Vitaly loved his mother. 

 

One quick look at the red, puffy hole glistening with slick, sucking his fingers in for dear life was enough for him. He pulled out, licked the bits of slick from his fingers and shifted, his face hovering above mama’s chest, of course very carefully and aware of the baby. He couldn’t just lay himself over the poor little one!

“Vitaliiiik… Please please, ple-” Yuuri’s lips were so shiny and sticky with apple juice Vitaly couldn’t help it, he had to kiss them. Yuuri let out a little whine, but responded to the kiss, providing Vitaly with sweet and sour apple juice saliva. A hand nested in the back of his head and began to stroke his hair. 

The alpha couldn’t wait any longer. With the hand clean of slick he quickly removed his sleep pants, while with the slick hand he massaged his already throbbing cock, lined it up with Yuuri’s supported hips, and pushed in.

Yuuri howled into the kiss, pushing his head up, causing Vitaly’s lips travel down his neck, but that didn’t stop the alpha from his feast. Yuuri’s smell was a separate dish, sweet cherries fitting surprisingly well with sour apples from before, and as Vitaly licked and sucked at the omega’s neck, Yuuri grinded hard and almost instantly saw stars. It was a fact - Vitaly’s dick was perfect for him. It never took long to find that exact spot that made Yuuri insane. He was made to perfectly fit inside his mother. His perfect mother, who just took another bite of the apple, slowly munching at it, his moving jawbone poking Vitaly.

Yuuri’s actions gave Vitaly a low-key sign, and he started to thrust, at first gently, then speeding up with trained perfection. 

Some time between, one of Vitaly’s hands gently cradled Yuuri’s stomach, and Yuuri tugged Vitaly back onto his mouth. They kissed, mostly lazily, as the pace of thrusts increased. They switched places for a while, with Yuuri on top and riding Vitaly, enjoying the kissing they wouldn’t be able to do in this position after a few weeks, but soon they ended up with Yuuri on his back again. 

Yuuri came first, without warning - suddenly howling into a kiss, biting Vitaly’s lip and decorating his swollen belly with white come. The sight of Yuuri’s face and the way omega shuddered and squeezed around him in his orgasm was enough for Vitaly too - he released his seed into mama with a loud grunt, pulling out just slightly _(he didn’t want his knot to pop, it could be dangerous for the baby)_. 

Panting and shuddering, the sour smell of apples combined with their own scents and the scent of sex filled the air, and Vitaly carefully fitted himself around his mate’s belly, causing his dick to slip out a bit. Yuuri let out a quiet whine at that, but nothing else.

“Exactly what I needed… Thank you Vitalik,” Yuuri slowly breathed out after a while, his eyes blinking, his breath smelling of apples and Vitaly. Could an alpha wish for anything more?

“C’mon, let’s wash you up before you fall asleep.” Vitaly playfully nuzzled his mother’s chin, and Yuuri mewled. With that, Vitaly scooped his beloved mama in his arms and carried him bridal style into the bathroom.

 

\---

 

Of course, the Queen of their Beach Estate Aiko got an amazing idea next day when she saw an abandoned, not fully eaten apple on Yuuri’s nightstand. She chopped it up, with Mochi assisting as a grateful recycle bin, took the seeds from the apple, and planted them in a pot.

Maybe the goddess inside mama blessed the apple and a tree would grow from it. Maybe the apple’s participation cursed it, and nothing would grow from it. 

Who knows...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to tag two people, that helped me to bring this baby to life - [Melody0136](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136)  
> and [sgchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd)  
> !  
> Thank you for being my betas (= guardian angels). <3


End file.
